


You, Me, and the Paradox Between Us

by toastkat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Amputation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Devil May Cry 4 - Freeform, Devil May Cry 5, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay Sex, Lemon, Locked In, M/M, Nero/Nero, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prosthesis, Self-cest, Some Plot, Spanking, Spoilers, Yaoi, cheap porno plotline, is it masturbation when you literally fuck yourself, okay there's kind of a plot but lets be real here its not a real plot in any way shape or form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastkat/pseuds/toastkat
Summary: Nero has been captured by Agnus and must rely on the one person he can trust his future to -- himself.





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolatilePrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatilePrince/gifts).



> Written in December, 2018, when all we really knew about DMC5 was some sweet trailers and that everything is cannon. Everything regarding DMC5 in this fic is speculation and not meant to be taken seriously.

“Kid!  _ Psst! _ Hey, kid!” 

Chains rattled nearby, further drawing Nero up from the darkness of unconsciousness. 

“That’s right buddy. Come on. I need you to wake up.”

That voice was familiar… Nero groaned as the warm fuzziness of sleep was slowly replaced by a headache. Whatever had knocked him out hadn’t been gentle about it. He knew the smells around him; he had been here before. Any visit to Agnus’s lab left a lasting impression. His shoulders ached from being hung by his shackled arms, his own chains rattling as he stirred. He opened his eyes, his vision still blurred as he looked around. The room was dimly lit, but he could still see he wasn’t alone. 

Across the room was another prisoner, shackled by his arms just as Nero was. Or at least by one arm. The other arm hung freely at his side, and as he regained focus, he could see why. Their right arm was a stub, cut off at the elbow. The sleeve of his navy blue jacket was rolled up on that side to expose the metal stub where a prosthetic should be attached. Nero’s eyes traveled up the stranger’s shoulder, to his shock of short white hair and his chiseled, mature face.

Nero’s eyes went wide at the sight of him.

The stranger grinned. “Yeah, I know. This is where it gets crazy.”

“But...how…?”

“Give you three guesses, and the first two don’t count.”

He shook his head. “This is impossible. Who  _ are _ you?!”

“I’m you, but I can say fuck,” answered the other Nero. His attention went to a nearby door. “Alright, I need you to listen to me. Agnus is coming in any second, and-”

“Wait,  _ Agnus _ ?! You mean  _ he’s _ the one who brought you here?”

The other Nero rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Agnus is the one who built a fucking  _ time machine _ and brought me here! Now shut it and listen. You need to-”

“Why are  _ you _ the one calling the shots?”

“Because I’ve done this song and dance already. The longer we talk, the sooner he’ll get here. Now, break the chains with the Devil Bringer and get us out of here!”

Nero squinted at his older “self”. “If you’re me, where’s the Devil Bringer?”

“I  _ promise _ I’ll fill you in on the details when we’re out of here. I just need you to trust me and listen to me when I tell you, we  _ really _ need to be out of these chains, and fast.”

“Why? What’s about to happen?”

“Where are you in the timeline?” 

The question threw Nero for a loop. “What?”

“What’s happened to you so far? You have the Devil Bringer, but you’re still wearing what I wore. Have you met Dante yet? Do you have Yamato?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Oh you’ll see,” the other Nero said with a sigh as the lock to the door beside them clanked loudly. 

Agnus entered, clipboard in hand. He meandered over to the other Nero first, muttering to himself. “Yes, yes, you seem to be in good condition. In one piece, for the most part. Heh. No ill effects? Headache, dizziness? Do you have the nausea?”

Nero smirked as his older self gathered enough saliva to spit right in Agnus’s good eye. The scientist stumbled back, stuttering curses. 

“How’s that for a specimen sample?” The other Nero hissed. 

“W-why you…” Agnus punched him in the gut so hard, Nero winced as if he could feel that punch traveling back in time. While the other Nero was doubled over in pain, Agnus withdrew a Sharpie from his pocket and tucked his clipboard under his arm. He grabbed the other Nero by his hair to yank his head up. “I’ll call you Subject Five,” Agnus declared, drawing a big number 5 on the older Nero’s forehead. He shoved 5Nero’s head away, and went to Nero. “And you…” He grabbed Nero’s hair as well, holding him still to draw a number 4 on his forehead. “You will be Subject Four.”

4Nero kicked at Agnus as the scientist let go of him. “Yeah? And what happened to subjects one through three? Or did you forget how to count?”

Agnus chuffed quietly, adjusting his monocle as he got out his clipboard, flipping through a few pages. “The first Nero I summoned was rather...uncooperative. He unfortunately had to be eliminated,” Agnus explained, pacing as he read over his notes. “The second and third Neroes...Neri?” He shook his head and made a note. “Plural of Nero is Neroes...As I was saying, the second and third Neroes I pulled from the same timeline to force them to cooperate. If the younger in the timeline failed to survive, his future self would be threatened as well. Of course, that hypothesis proved correct when Subject Two died, causing Subject Three to fade from existence. Rather than chance another failure, I hypothesized that if the Nero belonging to  _ this _ prime timeline were to survive long enough to have a future, I would be able to easily pull that future Nero back in time to participate as incentive and proof of the prime Nero’s success.” He clapped his fingertips giddily. “And here you are, Subject Five! Living proof that Subject Four  _ will _ be able to complete any challenge I throw at him!” Agnus adjusted his monocle once more, leaning close to examine the metallic stub on 5Nero’s arm. “Albeit it looks as if he’ll encounter some difficulty. But perhaps knowing that he’ll lose an arm in today’s experiments will give him incentive to perform better.”

“Eat shit mothman,” 5Nero snarled. “You’re not why I lost my arm.”

“Oh? And how do you lose that fantastic arm then?”

5Nero smirked. “Spoilers.”

The scientist sneered at him. “And what makes you so confident?”

“You said it yourself. I’m his future. And so far? You’re sticking to the script.”

“S-script?!”

“He  _ did _ accurately say when you’d be coming in,” 4Nero chimed in with a smirk of his own.

“Wanna know how well I know what’s going on?” 5Nero asked Agnus. 

“How well?” Agnus asked, narrowing his gaze at 5Nero.

5Nero glanced up at the ceiling. “Five...four...three...two…”

Agnus flinched at a sudden pounding on a distant door in another part of his lab. He cast a horrified look between the direction of the door and the smirking 5Nero.

“Yeah, that’ll be some knight with a message that Sanctus wants you,” 5Nero said confidently. 

Stumbling and sputtering to himself, Agnus headed for the door. He left the cell door wide open for the two Neroes to hear the conversation spoken in hushed, hurried tones.

“Lord Sanctus requires your presence,” a male voice said lowly. “He requires an update on your latest project.”

“T-t-tell him I’ll b-b-be there shortly,” Agnus replied, his stutter triggered by his stress and confusion. 

He hobbled back to the two shackled Neroes. “I’m afraid I m-m-must leave you for the t-t-time being,” Agnus told them rather apologetically. He squinted at 5Nero. “And you...We’ll d-d-discuss your knowledge of the f-f-future later.” 

Agnus pointedly slammed the cell door closed behind him, taking a moment to lock it. 4Nero held his breath, listening for that second door to close.

When it did, 5Nero let out a held breath of his own. “Alright, now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

“Right!” With a shout, 4Nero channeled his strength through the Devil Bringer as he pulled his glowing arm against the chains. The bolt against the wall gave out before the links did, and he stumbled forward as his enhanced arm was semi-freed. Grabbing the other chain with his glowing hand, he tore the other chain free from the wall. The same was done to the one chain holding 5Nero back. 4Nero slumped a bit, breathing heavily from the effort. “Alright, so we’re kind of free. Now what happens?”

5Nero rolled the stiffness from his shoulders. “Without the Devil Breaker, I’m useless. You’ll have to break the lock to the door.”

4Nero nodded and punched the lock on the heavy oak door until the iron buckled and crumbled. Both of them kicked the door, forcing it to swing back violently on its hinges.

“He’s got a spare key in his desk,” 5Nero told his younger counterpart as he went to another table. 

After rifling around, 4Nero found the key and unlocked the shackles dangling from his wrists. As he brought the key to his older self, his eyes fell on the metal prosthetic that clicked into place on 5Nero’s stub. Catching 4Nero’s fascinated stare, 5Nero grinned as he held out the artificial limb for him to admire. 

“Pretty slick, huh?”

Baby blue eyes lifted to meet their mirror. “But...why? What happens to the Devil Bringer?”

5Nero’s grin faded to a sad smile. “I’m not gunna lie to you. You’ve got a tough road ahead of you, but…” His smirk returned as he ruffled 4Nero’s hair with the metal fingers. “You’re tougher than what Hell throws at you. Remember that.” He took the key and unlocked the shackle on his human hand, tossing the key away to rub the soreness out of his wrist. “Now all we gotta do is get our weapons back then go about our separate ways.”

“And...that’s it?”

“Well, I have to find the portal Agnus used to pull me out of the future. You don’t have to tag along. I’m sure you’ve got a patrol to be on or some shit like that.”

4Nero squinted distrustfully at his other self. “You seem pretty keen on getting rid of me.”

5Nero rubbed his nose with his human hand, looking away. The gesture didn’t hide his blush as well as he thought it might. “Yeah, well...If you stick around, things are going to get weird and nasty. So excuse me for wanting to cause a paradox by trying to spare you from it.”

“Nuh-uh. Not happening. I’m not just going to abandon you to let you roam around Fortuna. I get in enough trouble on my own. There doesn’t need to be two of us.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” 5Nero muttered to himself. His eyes skimmed the room. “Now where was it…Right!” He grabbed a long chest and dragged it out from under one of Agnus’s dissection tables. Rather than asking for 4Nero’s help, 5Nero grabbed the dangling lock and ripped it off of the latch with the metal Devil Breaker. Inside were two Red Queens and two Blue Roses. 

It was easy for even 4Nero to discern the weapons apart. His own Blue Rose was clean and polished, and his Red Queen was without a scratch or scar on her. 5Nero’s weapons, however, looked as rough and grizzled as he did. His girls, like himself, had seen more battles than 4Nero could imagine. His heart sunk at the thought.

“I don’t become a knight, do I?’

5Nero shook his head as he holstered his gun at his side and clipped his sword to his back. “Afraid not,” he said sympathetically. “I know it won’t really sink in until it’s too late, but your whole world is about to be turned upside down pretty soon.” He watched 4Nero equip himself as well, smiling a little. “Yeah...Yeah, I can see it now. From this angle at least…”

“See what?”

Again, he shook his head, rubbing his nose with his human hand once more. “Nothing. Nevermind. C’mon. This part is a little fuzzy, but I think it’s this way.”

Squinting at 5Nero’s back, his younger self followed as the battle-worn Nero led the way deeper into Agnus’s secret labs. The artificial light flickered on as they entered a darkened hallway, illuminating a path past several doors to a split end. As they passed by, 4Nero shuddered at the sound of pained moans and primal snarling. 

“What  _ is _ this place?” 4Nero asked in a low whisper.

“This is where Agnus does all his dirty work,” replied 5Nero just as quietly. “Experiments, torture...You name it, he’s probably done it down here.”

4Nero snorted at a thought.

“Yeah, he has a room for that too.”

“How did you know what I was even thinking?!”

“You’re me, remember? I had that same thought when I first went through here.”

His brows furrowed, now regretting that thought. He skimmed the different doors, leaning close to one that didn’t seem to be making any noise. “So which one is it?”

5Nero was pressing his ear to another door. “I really don’t remember. And that’s the problem.”

“You said this is where your memory gets a little fuzzy. Why?”

5Nero rubbed his nose uncomfortably. “Well, right about here is where we walk into a trap. Then things get…”

“Nasty?”

“Putting it mildly, yeah.”

“Like...how nasty?”

The older of the two didn’t get a chance to answer. They both flinched at the sound of the door to the lab opening. 

“Shit, he’s back!” 5Nero hissed, looking around.

4Nero tried the handle of the door beside him. “Here! This one’s unlocked! We can hide in here!” He had the door open and was halfway in before the other Nero could protest. When 5Nero didn’t follow him immediately, 4Nero grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him in.

“Hey, wait! You don’t know what’s in here!”

The room was pitch black as 4Nero slammed the door closed. With the blue light of the Devil Bringer, he illuminated the door knob on the door.

Or at least the flat metal plate where the knob should be.

His eyes were wide as he lifted his gaze to meet 5Nero’s glare.

“Oh...no…”

5Nero facepalmed. “You remember that trap I was telling you about?”

“This is it?”

“Yeah. This is it.”


	2. The Fuckening

A pink spell barrier came up over the door, and the room around them flooded with artificial light. 4Nero’s eyes went wide as he looked around. “Is this...a  _ bedroom _ ?!”

“Not just  _ any _ bedroom,” Agnus’s voice sounded over a speaker. The image of him appeared on a monitor, the scientist rubbing his hands together gleefully. “I’m so pleased the two of you managed to wander into my specially crafted preternatural coitus room.”

“Your...what?”

“Fuck room,” 5Nero grumbled. “This is his special fuck room for demons.”

“Demon  _ breeding _ specifically!” Agnus corrected him. “To better understand the nightmares that we face, a thorough observation must be made of the various habits of our demonic enemy. That includes mating rituals and -”

He was cut off by 5Nero punching the monitor, shattering it before another word could be said. The older male shook the glass from his metal prosthetic. “He’s probably got cameras mounted in here, as well as microphones. First thing’s first, let’s get those taken care of, and fast!”

“He’s not going to actually  _ make  _ us…”

“Oh he will alright.  _ This _ is why my memory’s fuzzy. If we don’t act fast, he’s going to spray us with -”

A pink mist sprayed into the room from all corners and spouts in the ceiling. It filled 4Nero’s lungs with the scent of rose, vanilla, spice, and something else that he couldn’t name. He tried to cover his face with his shirt, but the perfume penetrated his clothing, leaving him unable to do anything but breathe the stuff in. Even 5Nero struggled not to, going so far as to holding his breath before he succumbed to a coughing fit. The mist hung in the air like a pink fog, and as 4Nero finally regained the ability to breathe, his mind spun to the point of dizziness.

The warmth started in his face and crept over his body, his skin warming underneath his clothes. When it reached his loins, he gasped and shuddered at the tingling in his nerves and the sudden throbbing against his jeans.

He felt  _ hungry _ for something he couldn’t describe. 

His mouth wanted to be  _ filled _ . 

His body  _ ached _ to be touched.

When he looked at 5Nero, he could see that same hunger in those stormy blue eyes as they raked over 4Nero’s body. He shivered, feeling his older self undressing him with that intense gaze.

“What was that stuff?” 4Nero panted. “What’s...what’s happening to me? I feel so weird.”

“Devil pheromones,” 5Nero replied between gasps of his own. “Shit, I can feel it already…And you probably feel it worse since you’ve still got the Devil Bringer.”

“Why would devil pheromones work on me? On...on us? We’re human!”

5Nero shook his head. “No, we’re not...Not entirely at least.” He stepped toward 4Nero, who stumbled back away from him. 4Nero squeaked as the back of his legs hit the bed and sent him tumbling back onto the plush mattress. 5Nero leaned over him, his breath warm on 4Nero’s face. “We’re part demon. We both have a devil inside us, and now it’s hungry.”

“H-hungry? For what?”

4Nero couldn’t decide if the look on 5Nero’s face was pain or regret. All he knew was that his own jeans were getting tight, and that his heart was racing so fast that he thought it was going to leap out of his mouth and smack 5Nero in the face. 

“Nero, I need you to trust me,” 5Nero begged him softly. “The only way we’re going to get out of this alive is if we…”

“If we have sex,” 4Nero finished for him. He swallowed in a dry throat as the devil hunter above him nodded. He ran his human hand along 5Nero’s metal prosthesis, and while he knew his older self wouldn’t feel it, the cool metal against his palm felt good. “Okay...Yeah. Let’s…” He looked away shyly. “Let’s get this over with…”

“Just relax,” 5Nero told him with a weak smile. “I’m going to teach you a few techniques that Kyrie is going to love.”

“You mean, Kyrie and I are going to…”

“Shh…” 5Nero’s human thumb pressed against 4Nero’s lips, his warm palm cupping 4Nero’s cheek. “Spoilers.”

They kissed, again and again, coming away breathless each time. They were hungry kisses at first, lips pressing against lips with so much force that 4Nero flinched each time their teeth bumped. Neither wanted to give up control. Neither wanted to back down. But one of them had done this song and dance before. 5Nero cupped his younger self’s cheek with his cold, metal prosthetic and pressed a kiss against 4Nero’s lips that was longer and harder. He bit the younger man’s lower lip to elicit a squeak from him that opened his mouth to the more dominant of the two. 

4Nero’s body rippled with want as 5Nero pushed his tongue into the heat of his mouth. He moaned as the older Nero’s tongue swirled against his own, tasting him.  _ Savoring _ him. His hands were desperate to touch 5Nero, to feel his burning skin against his palms. 4Nero struggled against the layers of tattered and worn clothes that 5Nero wore, pushing up enough of his shirt to touch his stomach and sides. Beneath his fingers, muscles rippled under scarred skin. The body above him was solid and forged from the fires of battle and war. He tilted his head back to break the kiss.

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” 4Nero murmured, his eyes going to those chiseled abs.

5Nero smirked as he sat up, holding his shirt up for 4Nero to admire him. “Like what you see?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” 4Nero all but moaned the word. 

Grinning, 5Nero shrugged out of his jacket and lifted his arms to pull one shirt, and then another off to be tossed onto the floor. His necklace glittered on his skin, an ornament against his already artistic frame. 4Nero felt himself drooling a bit as he admired that body. While the blue glow and ruby scales of the Devil Bringer were gone, 5Nero’s arm was still black and corrupted by his demonic blood. He may not have  _ all _ of his power, but he still had the scars of their shared past on his bicep and shoulder.

His older self was on 4Nero again before he could think to stop him. Their lips crushed together in more heated, sloppy kisses that left 4Nero gasping for air like a fish out of water. When he couldn’t kiss again, needing that sweet air, he tilted his head back. 5Nero didn’t hesitate to kiss that offered neck, sending sweet moans into the air as he bit and sucked on the giving flesh along the side of 4Nero’s neck. He sunk his teeth in harder on that sweet spot where neck met shoulder, yanking 4Nero’s clothes aside with so much force, he thought he heard a seam ripping in protest. His body shuddered, wanting  _ more _ .

5Nero straddled the younger’s hips as he pulled away, wiping a bit of saliva from his lips with his human hand. “You look good enough to eat,” he growled, staring down at the stunned and starving 4Nero. “C’mon babe. Show me what you’ve got.”

4Nero nodded shakily and sat up. So close to 5Nero’s chest, he could  _ smell _ his other self as he undressed his own top half. Gunpowder and that particular oil that came with cleaning swords, sweat and blood, the forbidden twang of alcohol and cigarettes, and something else. Pizza? His own clothes mingled with 5Nero’s on the floor beside the bed. 4Nero was free to do as he wish. And he wrapped his arms around 5Nero’s torso, holding him in place as he buried his face in those hard pectoral muscles. His lips and tongue touched where he could, and he felt 5Nero arch into him, resting a hand on 4Nero’s head as he curved his body into the younger hunter’s mouth. The metal hand pushed 4Nero’s head down, guiding him to the hem of 5Nero’s old rugged jeans.

He knew what his older self wanted. It’s what  _ he _ would have wanted himself, if he were in 5Nero’s position. Kissing and licking that sweet abdomen, 4Nero’s hands fumbled with his other self’s belt and jeans. He undressed 5Nero’s lower half with the desperation of a neglected lover,  _ hungry _ for what the other man had been blessed with. 5Nero’s erect cock fell onto 4Nero’s waiting lips, and 4Nero wasted no time in putting his lips to work against that hot rod of flesh against his face.

5Nero’s head fell back with a pleasured groan as his younger self took his cock in human hand and stroked it’s length. Those sweet plush lips kissed down his length, and his tantalizing tongue trailed up his pulsing vein all the way to his crown. He’d never sucked a dick before, but something in him  _ knew _ what to do, whispering instructions in his mind like a sultry little devil on his shoulder. In any normal situation, 4Nero would have balked at the idea of sucking his future self’s cock, but with that poison in the air fuelling his lust,  _ wanting  _ it was the only thing he could think about. 

His soft, sky blue eyes turned up to watch his elder’s face, 4Nero’s lips circled around 5Nero’s crown. His tongue swirled and danced along the surface, tasting those first beads of pre that gathered there. 5Nero’s metal fingers wound through soft, snow white hair to pull him closer. Slowly, 4Nero worked that savory length into his mouth until it touched his gullet. His nose so close to the elder’s loins, 4Nero moaned at the strong scent of the other man and the feeling of being filled. He felt himself shudder at the thought of someday having that powerful sword and the pleasure it would bring. Comfortable with the cock in his mouth, 4Nero bobbed his head back and forth in long, teasing strokes. When that proved to be not enough to satiate 5Nero’s hunger, the elder held 4Nero’s head in place and fucked his mouth with hammering thrusts.

4Nero clung to him hungrily, his hand and claw grasping at 5Nero’s thighs. The older Nero pulled his hips away at last, yanking 4Nero’s head back. With his human hand, 5Nero stroked himself a few more times before he came, his cum splattering onto 4Nero’s face and into his open mouth. He watched as his younger self licked his lips and swallowed what little bit he could before opening his mouth once more to show that it hadn’t been a false gesture, and that he was hungry for  _ more _ . 

The younger Nero shivered under the gaze of the other man. 5Nero leaned over him and kissed him softly, pushing 4Nero down onto the bed. Hands fumbled and bumped against each other as they worked together to unbuckle and unzip the clothing around 4Nero’s waist. The elder grabbed jeans and underwear in his fists and yanked the fabric down bit by bit along 4Nero’s lithe body. 4Nero watched as his other self backed off of the bed, his hands gently cupping the younger hunter’s thighs and calves. At 4Nero’s ankles, 5Nero took the time to unlace his heavy boots and take them and his socks off so that  _ nothing _ could come between 5Nero and his lover’s soft skin. 

5Nero stood at the end of the bed, looking down at his lover. “Beautiful,” he murmured softly, his eyes admiring the younger man’s body. 4Nero squirmed a bit under his gaze, feeling those eyes on his skin like hands touching him all over. His blush deepened as 5Nero spoke again. “I don’t know if I can be gentle with you.”

4Nero tried to grin. “Yeah? Who said I wanted you to be in the first place?”

He squeaked as 5Nero grabbed him by the ankles and pulled, dragging him along the bed until his backside lined up with the edge of the bed. Held spread open, 4Nero couldn’t escape that gaze, shuddering as 5Nero continued to enjoy the view. 

A grin grew on 5Nero’s lips. “I’ll remember you said that.” He ran his hands up 4Nero’s shins to rest his palms on the younger man’s knees. “Stay here. Right like this.”

“Where are you going?” 4Nero asked, left laying on the bed panting. 

His gaze followed 5Nero around the bed to a nightstand, where he found in the top drawer a box of condoms and a glass bottle of viscous liquid. 4Nero shivered, his mind running wild with possibilities of what that liquid was used for. He opened his legs for 5Nero as his elder self returned to the end of the bed, setting that glass bottle on the bed beside 4Nero. It was cold as it leaned against his flushed side, but all 4Nero could think about were those veteran hands as they rested on his knees briefly before caressing down the inside of his thighs. 4Nero sighed and closed his eyes, his hips bucking for more of that touch.

“Does Kyrie like to be touched like this?” 4Nero asked breathlessly, clutching the sheets at his sides to keep from squirming further. 

“Yeah, she does,” the elder answered with a nod. “So does Vitale. And obviously so do you.” 

“V-Vitale? Who’s Vitale?”

5Nero knelt at the end of the bed, running his hands up and down 4Nero’s thighs affectionately. “Spoilers,” he whispered against 4Nero’s plush thigh. 

4Nero’s back arched as 5Nero kissed and licked his cock, just as he’d done for his elder not long ago. His hips bucked, both trying to escape the strange sensation and burrow deeper into his mouth for more. Both hand and claw tangled in 5Nero’s short hair, unable to get a firm hold on the shorter white locks. He whined as 5Nero swallowed him with practiced ease, not expecting the heat of the man’s mouth around his sensitive skin so soon. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt the glass bottle being moved, taken away. He heard the pop of a cork, and those hands left his body briefly. 

Fingers coated in that cool oil touched him between his legs. 4Nero gasped and shivered, suddenly trying to push 5Nero’s head away rather than hold him in place.

“Wait,” 4Nero whispered shakily. “Wait, what are you doing?”

The older version couldn’t answer with a cock in his mouth. He didn’t try to speak around it, nor did he free his mouth. Instead, 5Nero looked up through his eyelashes at his younger self and slowly pushed in a finger. The breath caught in 4Nero’s lungs, and his lips hung apart in a silent scream as he was filled and  _ opened _ by 5Nero’s finger. Just as he was getting used to the feeling of it, a second finger pushed in and twisted and scissored within him. A place deep in his belly, in his molten core, was tickled and touched occasionally by 5Nero’s curling fingers. Each time that place was touched, he saw stars and felt as if his abdomen were going to burst like a balloon. The pleasure was so overwhelming and intoxicating, he forgot about everything; about Agnus watching, about the poison in the air that drove him to this madness, about who his lover truly was.

“I think I can get addicted to this,” 4Nero muttered between heaving breaths.

5Nero gave his younger lover a last long slurp before pulling his fingers free and standing up. He grinned down at 4Nero, stroking himself. “Oh, that happens,” 5Nero promised. “Between Kyrie’s soft warmth and Vitale’s penchant for dominating, you’re going to become such a spoiled brat.” He cocked a brow at the younger hunter. “Not to say you’re not a brat already. ‘Cuz you are. If you were on your hands and knees, I’d give you a good spanking for it.”

“Teach me,” 4Nero begged. “Teach me how to have sex. With Kyrie and with...with Vitale.” Whoever  _ that _ may be, but 4Nero could only guess he was some stranger from his future. A face he hadn’t seen yet, a name he only knew in whispers.

He nodded and grabbed a pillow, pulling 4Nero’s hips up just enough to slide the pillow under the base of the younger version’s spine. 5Nero grabbed a condom from the box and slid it over his length, then lubed himself up once more. He locked 4Nero’s knees over 5Nero’s elbows, forcing him to lift his hips to meet 5Nero’s groin. An embarrassed blush painted the younger hunter’s face, but he didn’t protest as 5Nero rubbed his erection against 4Nero’s groin and between his legs.

“You and Vitale take turns topping,” 5Nero told him. “Some days he’ll fuck you silly, and some days you wreck his ass. It all depends on the mood you guys happen to be in, how much of a hurry you’re in, and how tired you are after work. Using his magic makes V horny as fuck, so prepare your anus when he comes back from a solo mission. But when he’s submissive, he loves being fucked on his back like this.”

The crown of 5Nero’s cock slid easily into his willing body. 4Nero had to force himself to breathe, and with each inhale, that rock hard erection went further into him. When he was sheathed to the hilt, 5Nero waited a few moments, letting the body around him adjust and adapt. His patience, however, didn’t last long before he pulled out and thrust in again, building a hammering pace. 4Nero could only melt with the pleasure, crying out for more with every strike. His eyes closed as he was swept away in seductive sensation, he didn’t see 5Nero lean down to pepper his chest and neck with more kisses. That place within him, that core of his being, was struck again and again until it popped. 

4Nero whined as he came, that bubble of warmth bursting within him to send his orgasm shuddering in waves throughout his body. His cum spilled onto his abdomen and chest, leaving the youth a quivering, gasping mess.

And yet it wasn’t enough.

As he fought to catch his breath, 4Nero felt his lungs fill with that sweet, warm perfume of the poison that hung in the air. He felt cold prickles in his nerves, sending tingles down his spine to his loins. His eyes met his other self’s, and he knew that 5Nero was just as hungry for more as his own body was. 

He grinned. “So how does Vitale like to fuck me?” 4Nero asked.

5Nero grinned a bit, lowering the younger Nero’s legs. He pulled his cock out and carefully pulled off the condom, tying it with a knot before throwing it away. The older Nero’s body briefly eclipsed his lover’s, as he leaned down over 4Nero. His heart fluttered as 5Nero’s lips touched his in a sweet, tender kiss. 

“Get on your knees,” 5Nero purred darkly against 4Nero’s lips. 

His words summoned a soft moan from 4Nero’s lips. As if the command had been a spell, 4Nero found himself unable to disobey. 5Nero stood up straight and watched as 4Nero rolled over onto his stomach and propped his ass up into the air with his knees. He started to lift his shoulders up on his harms, but the cold shock of the metal prosthetic gripped him by the back of his neck. 4Nero was shoved down onto the bed once more, his body open and vulnerable to the whims of the other man. 

As the metal hand held 4Nero down, he felt the warmth of 5Nero’s human palm run up the back of his leg to gently stroke and caress the gentle curve of his ass. 

“How many do you want, baby?” 5Nero asked in a low whisper.

“F-five…”

“Five what?”

“Five spankings please... _ Master _ …”

“Good boy.”

That warm human hand gave his bubble butt a gentle rub before raising and striking quickly, giving 4Nero little chance to brace himself. He couldn’t help the squeak that came out of his lips each time that hand rubbed him then smacked him hard enough that the stinging rippled along his spine. Again and again and again. Five times, he was hit, and each time made his heart race more, made his breath hitch, made him want to be  _ fucked _ into the bed.

He felt the bed bend under 5Nero’s weight, the older version mounting the bed behind and between 4Nero’s spread knees. 4Nero shivered and moaned, feeling 5Nero’s hands stroke his back and sides. 

“Yeah, I see why V likes it this way,” 5Nero said with a smirk behind him. “The view is nice, and  _ damn _ you’re such an amazing fuck.”

“You mean  _ you _ are,” 4Nero retorted. He yelped as he was spanked once more for his insolence. The younger hunter nearly melted as he was fingered again, those two digits checking how open and ready his body was for their next round. More than once, 5Nero hit that place inside him again, to the point that he was sure the older Nero was doing it on purpose. 

Those fingers pulled out once more, and after a few breaths, 4Nero felt the crown of 5Nero’s massive cock push in again. This time was different from their first coupling. Where their last session of passion and lovemaking had been gentle, this time was a violent  _ fucking _ . This time, 5Nero held down his younger self and pleasured himself on 4Nero’s body. This time was a rough, harsh  _ taking. _

And 4Nero  _ loved _ it. 

After so long of needing to be strong,  _ having _ to be strong to protect himself and Kyrie, it felt  _ so good _ to be dominated. If it had been any other man pounding into his body the way 5Nero did, 4Nero would have resisted. He would have fought back. But it being  _ himself _ , there was an odd reassurance in each thrust. For every pounding strike against his core, 4Nero felt the trust in himself. And in this Vitale person, for him to be so willing to be fucked like  _ this _ .  _ I don’t know who you are, Vitale, _ 4Nero thought with a smile as he came closer and closer to that edge.  _ But I can’t wait to meet you. _

The pillow in his face muffled 4Nero’s second orgasm as he was fucked silly into the mattress. It was a weaker orgasm than the first, but still just as delicious as he dribbled onto the blanket below. Who washed these sheets? 4Nero half wondered with what brain cells he had left. Did Agnus do it himself, pulling samples from the wet spots? Or did some unfortunate page or civilian get tasked with washing Agnus’s soft, pink sheets? He would have laughed if he had the strength to. And as done as 4Nero was, 5Nero was still fucking him. 

Strong hands grabbed 4Nero by the bicep to pull him up, a counterweight to 5Nero’s frenzied thrusts. His body felt numb and broken, unable to even enjoy that cock filling him with friction and heat. When 5Nero finally did cum again, his erection twitching inside 4Nero’s body, he pulled 4Nero all the way up flush against 5Nero’s chest. The elder hungrily bit and kissed 4Nero’s human shoulder, his hands roaming 4Nero’s body. He pulled out of 4Nero’s heat and let the younger male fall tiredly onto the bed. After tying off the condom and throwing away that one, 5Nero grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his coat. He sat on the bed beside 4Nero and smoked, leaning against the headboard.

4Nero watched him quietly, fascinated.  _ What’s going to happen to me? _ He wondered, watching the grey smoke of the cigarette mix and mingle with the thinning pink mist of the pheromones. A soft breeze blew through the room, making ripples in the haze.  _ What’s going to happen that turns me into him? Dante...Who is Dante, and why is it so important that I haven’t met him yet? And Vitale...So many names, and not once has he mentioned… _

“What happens to Credo?” 4Nero asked quietly, his voice dry and cracking. 

5Nero didn’t answer at first, grabbing a bottle of water from the nightstand, cracking it open, and handing it to his younger self. 4Nero sat up enough to be able to drink, grateful for the cool water down his throat dried by use. When he realized his older self was never going to answer, 4Nero didn’t push the subject. Some things were best left to chance while others were already sealed by fate. He blushed at a thought, his eyes fluttering down 5Nero’s body to his groin.

“There’s still one more.”

“One more what?” 5Nero asked, snuffing his cigarette on the wooden nightstand. It was a subtle little “fuck you” to Agnus that 4Nero appreciated greatly.

“You haven’t shown me how to make love to Kyrie.”

The older Nero grinned, rubbing his nose with his human hand. “You’re not wrong. I haven’t shown you yet. And I guess I have one more left in me. I think this pink shit is starting to dissipate.” He rolled his shoulders and neck a bit before getting out of bed, grabbing the condoms and bottle to bring closer to them. “Sit up, and cross your legs.”

4Nero nodded and obeyed, sitting up. He leaned against the pillows, propped up by them, and crossed his legs. The younger hunter didn’t have to be told to prepare himself; his hand seemed to naturally stray to his cock to stroke himself as his eyes fell on 5Nero once more. Sitting up on his knees, 5Nero prepared himself on both sides; his human hand stroked his own cock to reawaken his erection as his metal prosthetic fingers wormed their way inside his own hole. 4Nero’s free hand fumbled in search of the condoms and lube, preparing himself for his lover. When he was ready, he gave 5Nero a silent nod.

As 5Nero mounted his younger self’s lap, he spoke in the quiet whisper of a lover telling secrets. “Kyrie will need time to open up,” he told 4Nero as he sat up on his knees, straddling 4Nero’s hips and legs. “She’s shy and self-conscious, because of the Order. But I promise you, one day, she’ll come to you. She’ll see your pain and give her body to you to ease that pain. That despair. After that, it won’t take much coaxing to get her...warmed up.”

“And this is the way she likes it?”

5Nero shakily nodded, reaching back to guide 4Nero’s cock and crown against his entrance. “Yeah. She likes to ride you like this...because of how close she can be to you.”

4Nero understood exactly what his older self meant as his arms naturally wrapped around 5Nero’s waist. Without having to be told, he supported the other man and gently guided him down his length. Being filled had its own pleasure, had its own rewards, but it could hardly compare to the intense pleasure of filling 5Nero in return. 4Nero was sure now that he was going to melt, that the two of them would fuse together into one whole being. 5Nero’s arms fell around his shoulders as he sank onto 4Nero’s lap, sheathing him completely in his tight heat. 

He didn’t have to ask what to do. Some feral, primal part of him already knew. 4Nero lightly kissed, teasingly nibbled, and hungrily sucked at the skin of 5Nero’s throat, neck, and shoulders as he gently rocked his hips. With every rock, 5Nero bounced, burning him further with sweet friction and striking himself with 4Nero’s length. 4Nero closed his eyes, tried to imagine Kyrie’s body in his arms, tried to imagine the sound of her beautiful singing voice rising in her own pleasure. But all he could think about was himself. His older, battle-worn self losing his mind on his lap in pleasure. He leaned back and loosened his grip on 5Nero, opening his eyes to watch the man become lost in the ecstacy of their union. Their voices were a harmony that rose in joy as they came together. 

Who came first, 4Nero wasn’t sure. All he knew was that suddenly that heat around him tightened and quivered delightfully, sending him over his own edge. This last orgasm was the most intense he’d felt, stealing the breath from his lungs and for a moment even stopping his heart. They were frozen in time, in space, in indescribable bliss. He could feel himself twitching inside 5Nero’s heat, filling the condom with the last dredges of cum that his body could give. He fell back onto the pillows, and 5Nero fell on top of him, laying on his chest. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around his older self and held him near.


	3. The Future of You and Me

How long they laid there like that, 4Nero wasn’t sure. Hell, they might have even slept a bit for all he knew. When he finally opened his eyes again, the pink mist was gone from the room, and the spell barrier around the door had shattered. And while 5Nero was relaxed and comfortable on him, the younger could tell that his future self was awake and alert. 

5Nero sat up a bit and looked down at him. They were no longer lovers. That time had passed. Now 5Nero looked down at his younger self with the eyes of a fellow knight, with the eyes of a warrior mentally preparing himself for battle.

“You ready to finish this?” 5Nero asked his younger counterpart quietly.

4Nero reluctantly nodded. As much as he had enjoyed their brief liaison, Agnus deserved an ass-kicking for what he put them through. And they had to get 5Nero to the time portal that would send him back home. 5Nero sat up and gently pulled himself free of 4Nero’s flaccid cock, and they both went to their separate corners of the room to clean up and dress once more. 

When they were both fully dressed and armed once more, they met at the door and exchanged a glance. 4Nero knew from that glint in his elder’s eye what the plan was. They didn’t even have to count to three. At the same time, they both let loose their rage on the door with a simultaneous attack with Devil Bringer and Devil Breaker. The wooden door didn’t stand a chance. It shattered into a thousand splinters on the third hit. Both Neroes drew their Blue Roses, clearing the hallway before lowering their guns.

“Head back to the lab,” 5Nero commanded his younger self. “Delete the footage and give Agnus an asswhooping for me.”

“Wait, you’re not coming with me?”

5Nero smiled to himself and shook his head. “My being here has already fucked with the timeline enough. If other guards see me, it could create a bigger paradox, and an even bigger problem. Besides…” He grinned. “Today’s the day, isn’t it? Kyrie’s concert?”

4Nero blinked at him. “How did you…?”

“I saw the box in your jacket earlier.”

The younger Nero rubbed his nose with his human hand. “But...if I’m you from the future...how will I know where to go unless I see you to the portal?”

“Fair enough.” 5Nero jerked his head in a “follow me” motion. “Let’s go then.”

He followed his future self through the labyrinth of hallways and caverns of Agnus’s secret lair, taking the time to look around and try to memorize the way. They fought together, killing off Agnus’s abomination guards along the way, their backs to one another as the shots from the Blue Roses echoed through the corridors. As they came to a door, 4Nero felt his heart sink. He knew without having to be shown that this was it.

5Nero pushed open the door and saw it.

The portal flickered like a computer monitor, glitching and spazzing as if it were running low on power. The world on the other side looked so dark and bleak, 4Nero despaired even further. 

His older self holstered his gun, and 4Nero mimicked the gesture. “Not much of a future to go back to,” 4Nero mumbled, rubbing his nose with his hand.

“Yeah, well...That’s our job, isn’t it? To protect humanity from the evil of devil kind?”

He rubbed the ruby scales and blue glow of the Devil Bringer. “I guess…”

“Hey…” He looked up as 5Nero’s hand cupped his cheek, forcing 4Nero’s gaze up to meet his own. Despite the early wrinkles showing around his eyes and all the scars he had seen during their mating frenzy, 5Nero was still smiling. “Things are going to suck for a bit. Things are going to hit rock bottom real hard real fast for you. But I have faith. In you. In  _ us. _ So you do your damnedest to become stronger and to not give up, no matter how hard the fight gets. I’m counting on you.”

5Nero started to pull away, but 4Nero stopped him with a gentle grasping of his wrist. “Wait...Before you go...could you…?”

He grinned, as if knowing what 4Nero wanted. But he was going to make his younger self say it.

“Kiss me. One more time. Kiss me...kiss me like you kiss Kyrie.”

“Sure.” 

4Nero felt his heart flutter in his chest at that acceptance of his request. He closed his eyes as both human hand and metal prosthetic cupped his face and drew him closer to those lips once more, one last time. It was soft and sweet, so slow and loving that it made 4Nero’s heart ache and tears well in his eyes. For a moment he forgot how to breathe and when 5Nero pulled away, he booped his forehead gently against his younger self’s.

“Don’t cry, kid,” 5Nero said gently. “Save your tears for a rainy day.”

The younger of the two shakily nodded, letting go of his elder reluctantly.

“Will she like it? My gift?”

“Are you kidding?” 5Nero turned to the portal. “I can’t get her to take the damn thing off.” He waved over his shoulder at his younger version. “See you in four years, Nero.”

“What happens in four years?”

5Nero turned and grinned. “We get to do this whole song and dance again.” 

With that, he stepped backwards into the portal and went through. It fizzled and disappeared behind him, leaving nothing but the blank wall of the room. 

Nero rubbed the sharpie off his forehead as he walked back through Agnus’s lab. Though the scientist himself was missing, his computer wasn’t difficult to find. He resisted the temptation to watch the footage for himself, knowing that his other self was right.

In four years, they’d do this again.

And he’d be the one to top.

_ / _ The End


End file.
